Story 3: A Story You Won't Believe
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: After Aster (Iridiven) disappeared to the future, she came back different. And after two weeks of being back to her time, she finally decided to tell the story of the trip through time. But what isn't she telling about the trip? And where's Mirabella in all this? Please R&R, and if you do not like this you do not have to read it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!
1. The Story Begins

_Chapter One_

**Watchtower**

**December 20, 1132**

"After I had stepped through my time portal, I _landed _in the future." Aster explained, air-quoting the word _landed_.

"When you say _landed_..." Karen trailed off, not wanting to say what she thought it meant.

"Well...let's just say, I should work on my portal placement." Aster chuckled nervously.

**Year 2054**

The portal Aster opened was in the sky, making the dark clouds crack and light up with sparks, like thunder and lightening. Falling through, Aster fell the long way, shooting the ask covered ground in hopes of softening it. Landing hard, it proved her attempts were useless. Pain shot through Aster's entire body as she hit the ground, blurring her vision. As people started to move close, they moved away a little as Aster moved and tried to sit up, but she couldn't without significant pain. Going limp on the ground, Aster saw someone approach her, but was too weak to even fight them off. She just let her vision go black as she passed out. Later on, Aster groaned awake as the pain seemed to be nothing but a pure numbing feeling. Without sitting up, Aster turned her head to see a fire burning brightly and warmly.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake." A male voice said.

Aster looked to the other side of her and found a man sitting there. He was tall, and had red hair and blue eyes.

Aster started to sit up as she started to ask, "Who-Ugh!" Aster was cut short as a sharp pain went through her back. Looking at her bandaged wing, Aster remembered when she was. "Who are you?" Aster asked as she turned back to the man.

"My name is Don Allen." That last name hit Aster. "My son and wife found you and brought you here to get help."

Aster looked all the way around the place she was in, a cave. They were sitting in a cave. And she was covered with torn and old blankets.

"Where is your family now?" Aster asked.

"I sent them out until I knew you were okay and safe enough to be around my son."

"I assure you, Mr. Allen, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm actually here to protect someone. Someone very close to me."

"Really? What's your name?"

"I-Uh-I…" Aster remembered she couldn't tell them her name because that would mess up everything with Bart. "My name? I...must've hit my head."

"You don't remember? Well, you did fall pretty hard." Don got up to move across the cave. "Why not…" He poured some water, from a crack in the wall, into a tin cup. "...Angel? On account of your wings."

Aster just nodded as Don walked back over and handed the cup to her.

"Thank you."

Then there was a small-ish voice, "Da-Daddy?"

Looking toward the entrance of the cave, there was a boy. Aster thought he looked very familiar, but couldn't figure it out.

"Come here, son." Don called.

The boy, much bigger than he looked from behind the wall, ran over to Don when a woman walked in as well.

"Don?"

"It's okay, Melodi. This is Angel, she's very nice."

Aster smiled at the boy to try to ease him, it didn't seem to work as he grabbed a pipe. He swung it at Aster and hit her, making her go flying across the floor. She sat up and put her arms up as the pipe came at her again, but it didn't make contact. Looking up, Aster saw that Don had pulled his son off her.

"Son, stop it! You stop it right now!"

"Only Reach would smile right now! She has to be one of them! She's here to kill us!"

"No! No, I'm not!" Aster argued as she stood up. "I am here to protect someone very close to me! I only know his name! I am not here to harm anyone! I can promise you that!"

The boy stopped struggling as he listened to her talk, and landed on his knees, dropping the pipe.

"Who are you here to protect?" He said very harshly, like the little kid he wasn't.

"I am here to protect Bartholomew Henry Allen...the third."

The boy looked up, pulling his hat off. "I'm Bartholomew Henry Allen...the third."

Aster realized who she was with officially, Bart and his parents.

**Present Day**

**Watchtower**

**December 20, 1302**

"After realizing that it was Bart's parents I was with, I realized how much I revealed in such a short time."

Batman stood up, clearing his throat.

"I believe you have told us quite a lot, Iridiven. And that this would be a very good point to stop at for now."

"Of course, Batman." Iridiven replied. "When should we start again?"

"I believe after the holidays would be good. This meeting is dismissed."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, except for Aster. She stayed, sitting down on at the table. Aster was still trying to figure out what exactly was happening, she felt like she was gone for a long time, but in this time, she was only gone a few hours.

"Aster?" A voice asked from behind.

Turning around, Aster replied, "Oh, hey Batgirl."

"I'm off duty. Call me Barbara."

"Right, sorry."

"Listen, I don't know you very well. I never have since you started on the team, but I feel like you're not telling the whole story." Aster blushed as she popped up at the acquisition. "I guess I was right."

"I don't think anyone would want to know what I really did while I was gone."

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight? My dad's working late so he won't

be around to bother us."

"Uh...I don't know if-"

"Aster, whatever you did, I'm sure it was probably for the best. Now, come on, let's go get you some clothes from your house and get going." Barbara said, standing up. Before Barbara could open the door to the room, something wrapped tightly around her waist. Looking behind her, Aster was clinging to her and crying. Barbara turned around and hugged Aster back. "Hush, Aster...It's okay."

Aster shook her head against Barbara.

**Me: So chapter one of the third story...It's totally extremely late, I KNOW! I'm sorry! I've been having trouble balancing everything lately. But I'm working on the second chapter and hopefully I can make it longer than this chapter.**


	2. A Ghost Attack

Chapter Two

Watchtower

December 20, 2021

Garfield walked through the tower, wondering where to look next for Mirabella. He was worried. It was almost Christmas and he hadn't been able to find her. Unable to find the wolf girl he loved. Not paying attention, Garfield fell on the ground after bumping into someone.

Looking up, "Oh, hey Ed. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay." Eduardo held a hand to help his friend up. "You okay?"

"No…" Garfield huffed. "I can't find Mirabella."

"She's still missing, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe Miss Martian can-"

"Tried that. Mirabella's out of her range."

"We'll think of something. I'm sure she's-" Eduardo was cut off by some giggling. Turning toward the end of the hallway it came from, "Who's there?"

The giggling continued as the two boys stood there.

"Wait a minute. I know that giggle." Garfield said, realization spread on his face.

"You do?"

"Yeah...Mirabella?"

Turning back toward the same end of the hallway, there was Mirabella. She stood there with her changed yellow eyes staring at them.

"Mirabella, what happened to you?" Eduardo asked.

Mirabella's black hair hung down, matching the scary effect of her sharp teeth and nails. Her uniform was a black top, leggings and a skirt that brought out the grey combat boots and gloves.

"I am compliant to the Reach. They are my masters and I will do as I am told."

"What are you talking about? The Reach are gone." Garfield said.

"The Reach are masters everywhere. They bring out others full potential, their true and full power state. I am of the Reach."

"Mirabella…" Garfield said in complete disbelief.

The young girl shifted in an agonizing looking way that the two boys couldn't believe. Shifting, the sounds of cracking bones and popping of joints into the new form echoed throughout the halls. Finally, the form of a wolf stood where Mirabella had. A wolf of blackened fur stood there, growling and barking at the two boys. Her fur was bristled, her nose folded in a snurl of anger, and she bared her teeth at them in between the barks.

"Mirabella, calm down! Come on!" Eduardo said as the wolf form stepped toward them.

Talking to her didn't help as she pounced at Garfield and Ed. But before she could make contact, something stopped her. Looking up from their defensive positions, M'Gann had caught the wolf in mid air right in front of the two boys.

"Oh, geez...Thanks-" Eduardo screamed a little as Mirabella tried to reach out and snap at him.

Eduardo and Gar both slipped around Mirabella and to M'Gann, Richard and Aqualad.

"I came to help find Mirabella and found out you two are playing deathwish with a black wolf that nobody knows." Richard said.

"It's Mirabella! She's gone crazy!"

"She is not crazy!" Garfield shouted. "The Reach caught her...somehow."

M'Gann started struggling, hard to hold the big wolf in place. Finally, snapping her [Mirabella's] head to the side, M'Gann's hold was lost and Mirabella fell to the floor. Getting up quickly, she shifted back into what would be her human form.

"What-What happened to her?" Richard asked.

"I am compliant to the Reach. And they want their warrior dead."

Then, becoming a blue flame, Mirabella twisted and turned until she disappeared into nothing.

"We have to warn Jaime!" Eduardo said.

"Eduardo, go to El Paso and teleport from there. And bring Virgil and Tye with you." Aqualad ordered.

"Okay...but...where in El Paso?"

"Think about Jaime and you'll get there." Richard replied.

Eduardo nodded in acknowledgement and teleported to the zeta tubes.

Gotham City

December 20, 2034

Jaime stood outside an apartment door. One that read _C-H-14_ on the door with rusted metal letters and numbers. Jaime found it ironic that Lavender lived in an apartment numbered so close to an acid compound. He didn't have anything with him, just himself and the scarab of course.

"_Jaime Reyes, I strongly suggest you knock on the door before someone calls for the police._"

"Right, right. I just-I got distracted about what would actually happen when I knocked."

"_I assure you, the door would not explode._"

Jaime scoffed with a smile, "Of course, now that the Reach are out of you, you're funny."

Jaime raised his fist, going to gently knock on the wooden door. Expect, when he leaned to knock, he fell forward as the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just leaving. May I help you?" A woman asked, helping Jaime up to his feet.

"Oh, uh…" Jaime collected himself. "Yeah, sorry. I'm Jaime Reyes and I wanted to talk to your...daughter."

"My, my...You must be special for one of my girls to bring here. Which daughter, dear?"

"Uh...um...Lavender, ma'am."

The woman turned to call, but turned back to Jaime, "You sure you're talking about _my _little Lavender? She doesn't usually invite anyone over."

"Uh...I met her...uh...downtown the other day. I just wanted to catch up again."

"Hmm...okay…" The woman turned back into the apartment. "Lavender, dear, someone's here to talk to you! And it's a boy!" The woman turned back to the door. "I really have to go now. It was good to meet you, Jaime."

"You too, ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Lillian." Then the brown haired woman left.

"_Mom, are you sure the door's for-_" Lavender had walked into the room, gloves covering her hands, long sleeves and jeans covering her arms and legs, and socks covered her feet. "You-You're that kid from the street?"

"Yeah, Jaime…"

"Jaime...right. So...what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You. Your other family."

"_Other _family? What family? I have two brothers, a sister and mother who loves me. What other family could you possibly be talking about?"

"Aqualad...Robin...Kid Flash…"

"S-Super-Superheroes? You think I know superheroes?"

"I know you do. Because, I am too."

Lavender perked up at this, "You're crazy!"

"No! No, I'm not!"

"_Jaime Reyes, you are not helping your cause in her trusting you again._"

"Look, I can prove it." Jaime said, ignoring the urge to yell at Khaji.

"Get out of my house! You're crazy!"

"Lavender, just give me a minute to explain!"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Leave or-or-or...I'll touch your face."

Jaime stopped short, not helping the chuckle that escaped.

"You'll touch my face? That's not very threatening."

"_Jaime Reyes, scans show a high level of acid chemical embedded in the skin cells._ _The one called Lavender is dangerous if she touches your skin._"

Jaime looked up and found that Lavender was standing right in front of him. One of her gloves had been slipped off, showing a glowing green hand.

"Lavender...just watch, please?"

"Leave!" Lavender hissed as her eyes glowed.

Jaime stepped back a little, but he stopped when he activated his armor. Lavender stopped her glowing, shocked at the sight in front of her.

"You...You're Blue Beetle!" Lavender's face lit up with emotion. First she was happy and then she was disappointed at her actions. "I am so...sorry. I-I didn't know who you were."

"I know. It's okay. But you see, I won't hurt you."

"What does a superhero want with a teenage girl anyways?"

"For you to become one of us."

Lavender was surprised. A superhero, her? Why, of all people, would anyone want her to be superhero? That's all that went through her head for a moment or two. When she finally shook the surprise off, she was going to ask the same questions in her head, but the window next to them shattered. Blue Beetle tackled Lavender to the ground in order to keep the glass from hitting her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat up.

"I think so. Thank you."

Blue smiled at her for a moment before looking to toward the shattered window. Standing there was Mirabella.

"Mirabella? Mirabella, everyone's been worried sick about you."

"Reach traitor is in need of elimination."

"What is she talking about?" Lavender asked, standing up with Blue Beetle.

"Me. She's talking about me. I don't understand, Mirabella. Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I am compliant to the Reach. The Reach are masters of all."

"The Reach? Who's the Reach?" Lavender said before Blue pushed her into the hallway before Mirabella stuck her as a harpy. "Thanks."

Blue turned to her. "You're welcome." Then he blocked Mirabella's next attack. "Go to Bleecker Street! Go to the end of the alleyway and place your hand on the wall! You'll figure it out from there! Now go!"

"What?"

"Go, Lavender! You'll be safe there!"

Lavender hesitated before running down the hall and down to the streets. Just getting outside, the windows of her apartment were broken. She looked up for only a moment before disappearing down the street. Just getting to Bleecker Street, she looked around before someone grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, Lavender. It's just us."

Lavender turned around, seeing Tye and Wondergirl.

"Oh, man. Blue Beetle is my apartment, fighting some girl! He told me to-to come this way and I'd be safe!"

"Okay, Lavender, we need to to calm down. Okay?" Wondergirl questioned.

Lavender nodded. "Okay. I'm calm. But what about your friend?"

"We're gonna go help him. We want you to go with Tye to safety first." Robin replied, coming from the shadows behind Wondergirl and Tye.

Tye led Lavender down the alleyway as Wondergirl and Robin disappeared around the corner.

Placing his hand on the wall, Tye stepped aside as the computer rang, "_Tye Longshadow-B-3-0._"

"Computer, authorize: Lavender Wilson-B-2-6."

"_Authorization approved_."

"Go ahead. I gotta go help the others." Tye said, running off.

Lavender watched him disappear around the corner before looking at the arch hidden within the brick of the wall. Lavender took a deep breathe before closing her and walking forward through the arch. Feeling something pull her apart and put her back to together, Lavender felt weakened. She fell to the ground.

"Lavender?" Looking up, Iridiven was bending down to help. "Lavender, are you okay?"

Lavender groaned before everything went dark.


	3. Phantom Past, Haunting Present

**Chapter Three**

**Gotham City, Gordon Apartment**

**December 21, 0742**

The past few days, Aster had been staying with Barbara and Mr. Gordon in order to try and relax. Barbara had hoped for some quiet time with Aster, but with Barbara's dad out of work because of an injury. But she was able to nag him out of the house early that morning. After a quick, quiet shower, Barbara had walked into the living room, stopping around the corner.

"_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart._" Barbara heard Aster sing. "_And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears. And when he was happy, so was I, when he...loved...me._" Barbara got her phone out, turning on the recorder. "_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all. Just she and I together, like it was meant...to be. And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him. And I knew...he...loved...me._"

Barbara turned her recorder off when she heard Aster sobbing quietly. She walked into the room, sitting down with Aster, hugging her friend.

"Who...were you singing about?" Barbara asked.

Aster sniffed, wiping away her tears best she could. "It-It was-was...Roy and Bart...I-I-I miss them but they seem to-to not love me...any more."

Barbara didn't really know what to do at this moment. Her friend was sitting here and crying, and Barbara didn't know what to say in that moment to make her feel better.

"Aster...would you like to go and get a cup a coffee with me? We can hang out today, just the two of us."

Aster sniffled and wiped her face before replying, "I-I don't know."

Barbara thought a moment more, "We'll have a girls' day. I can call M'Gann, Cassie, Karen, Zatanna, Raquel, and-"

"Lavender, and Mirabella…" Aster returned from her brief happiness to her depression. "Barbara, I messed up. I messed up so largely. I moded everything going to try and stop Slade from killing the Wilson family."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Slow down, Aster. Start from the beginning."

**Gotham City, Wilson House**

**Year 2009**

The night Slade attacked his family. The night Lavender's family should have died by Slade's hands. Aster found herself outside the house this took place, on the dead street, even for the time of night. Looking around, Iridiven saw the door kicked in and heard a scream before running into the house.

Seeing Slade over Lillian, terror in her innocent eyes, "Slade!" Iridiven caught his attention easier than she thought she would.

"Who are...you? And what do you want?" Now Slade was turned away from his soon to be victim.

"My name is of no importance to you, Slade Wilson! And what I want is for you to leave before this turns any uglier!"

"Make me, demon!"

"I am no demon!" Iridiven jumped up, light filling the house. Iridiven's anger grew inside, bringing out a _super nova _of light. "I will be your doom but I am no demon!"

Slade screamed from the blinding light, the pain of his eyes being burned by the light. With Slade falling to the ground, Iridiven used a pair of handcuffs that he had to restrain him. Then she walked over to Adeline, bending down to the scared woman who held her sons near.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Adeline took Iridiven's hand. "Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I don't think-Lav? Lavender! My baby!"

The hall closet flung open, a little girl running over to Adeline.

"I'm here, Mommy. I'm here!"

"Oh, my little flower. Are you okay?" Adeline scrambled to check Lavender over.

"M-Mommy, I'm okay. Rosie hid me in the closet to save me."

Adeline looked up at the young girl with white hair. Young Rose had tears in her eyes and her face was red.

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know he would come to _kill _you. When I found out, I went ahead of him to try and hide you. I-I-Please, mommy...I want to come home. Please!"

Adeline walked over to her step-daughter, hugging her, "Oh, Rosie. It's okay. It's not your fault that he's like this." Adeline let Rose go.

Rose wiped her eyes with her little hands, Iridiven watching on as the family pieced itself together. All of a sudden, two little arms were wrapped around Rose. Looking down, it was young Lavender, hugging Rose tightly.

"I love you, Rosie." Lavender said.

Rose hugged her sister, "I love you too."

As Iridiven turned to leave, she heard Adeline scream. Whipping around, Iridiven saw Slade hold a knife to Adeline's throat, ready to kill her. Iridiven went to stop him, but was stopped as Slade's grip tightened.

"One step, and Adeline will be dead in seconds."

Iridiven stopped moving, not taking the chance to leave the four kids parent-less and to see death so young.

"Just-Just let her, Slade."

"She took my family away from me! She forced my hand in taking Rose, training her."

"Okay, okay...But-But that's no reason to-" Iridiven was stopped when her wings started to glow and shake. "Oh, not now."

Before Iridiven had time to react, a time portal opened and sucked Iridiven in, disappearing.

**Present Time**

**0921**

"And after that, I don't know what happened. Lavender and her family must be gone forever now." Aster said, hugging her knees close on the couch.

Barbara sat down next to her friend, setting two mugs of hot beverages on the coffee table. She took Aster's hand gently, rubbing her thumb back and forth in a comforting motion.

"No, Aster...They're alive, and well. They live in Gotham City. The entire Kane family."

"_Kane _family?"

"Adeline changed their last names after what you did for them. Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl bumped into Rose and Lavender while searching for them in Gotham. Lavender called you their Angel in the night."

"R-Really?" Aster was shocked at the fact of being called such an honor by a friend. "Angel?"

"More like a shadow angel, to me."

"_Shadow Angel..._I like it. Shadow Angel, angel of the night." Aster said proudly.

Barbara agreed, Aster would now go by Shadow Angel and no longer Iridiven. After a moment, Barbara looked at the mugs on the table. The drinks had gone cold by now.

"Why don't we go to the cafe downtown? Get new...and better...drinks."

"That sounds good. I haven't really had any time out of the house since I got back. It was pretty hard to after everything."

"Batman will want to hear more of your adventure after the holidays are over, don't forget."

"I haven't." Aster stood up. "Let's go. I want something to eat too."

Barbara grabbed her keys off the counter and the two girls left the apartment with a click of the lock.

**Gotham City Cafe**

**0938**

Aster had just ordered her drink and food at the counter, giving the woman there a nice smile before turning to go sit. She turned to the table for additives for her coffee, and touched hands with a person.

"Oh, I'm so-Bart!?"

"Aster! Uh… Hi."

Bart's face had already been somber, but now it was filled with desolation. He walked away with his coffee still pitch black. Walking over to Barbara, Aster's eyes were wet, and she sat down without a word. Barbara looked up from her cup, noticing the tears on Aster's cheeks.

"Aster? Aster, what's wrong? Everything okay?"

"I-I just…" Before she could finish her sentence, Aster completely broke down right there, Barbara rushing next to her side to try and comfort her.

Holding Aster close, Barbara noticed the door of the cafe open, but not making the noise that it had closed. Looking over her shoulder, she found Bart was standing in the doorway, staring at them. But as soon as he noticed Barbara looking right at him, he bit his lip, then disappeared in a flash.

**Watchtower**

**1229**

"_Recognized: Batgirl-B-1-6…_"

"Bartholomew Allen!" Barbara shouted as soon as she stepped into the lobby. "Where is he?"

Tye, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle were all talking together when Barbara caught their attention.

"Barbara, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"That no good, slippery, grandson of the Flash **made Aster CRY! UNFORGIVABLE!**"

"Woah, chica! Let's get something straight. Aster tore his heart out! He loved her, and he's **never** loved anyone like he loves her. Which says a lot, since I'm his unofficial hermano." said Jaime.

"That's irrelevant, he made her cry and then ran away!"

"Hey! Running **is **his thing, for one thing, but what did he do specifically? Did he yell at her or something?" Tye asked.

"Well he, he- well the thing is- I didn't actually… I still want to punch his lights out for making her cry!" Barbara spluttered.

"We respect your bloodlust, but take it down a notch Amazonia!" Cassie said.

"So… you **didn't **see what happened, but you **do **blame Bart?" Jaime said.

"_Punch out her lights, for vengeance against our comrade." _whispered Khaji-Da.

"But she's our comrade as well." Jaime said, out loud by accident.

"Who are you-? Never mind. So, maybe I shouldn't try to kill him… but I **will** give him a talking to that he will **never **forget!" Barbara said.

"Batmanning much?" said Robin as he came in from the kitchen. "Impulse ran into his room a while ago and hasn't come out since. I think he's taking a shower."

"I can't get him while he is in the shower! Get him out of there and dressed so I can kick his butt!" Barbara shouted.

"Well **I'm **not getting into another's guys shower for my friends to brawl." Robin retorted. "Get Aqualad or La'gaan, at least they are water related."

"Really? Water related, take 200 push-ups as punishment." Aqualad said as he came into the base with Nightwing. "I am from the ocean, not a shower."

"Apply cold water to that burn!" La'Gaan said. "I just learned that from Garfield!"

"Bart made Aster cry, Aqualad. I wanna know what's going on between them."

"You don't even know if it **was **him!" Jaime shouted.

"He was there, at the cafe! He left right after she started crying! Of course it was!"

"You don't know for sure!"

"**SHUT IT!**" Nightwing commanded. "Barbara, you should have known better, as Batman trained you. If Aster was crying, why don't you ask **her **why, or ask **her **what happened between her and Bart **before** going for the kill? Jaime, you **also** don't know what happened, so you may be wrong as well. However, as **both **of you are trying to be good comrades and friends, split up, go talk to them, then reconvene to get the facts straightened out. Okay?"

"That's the reason I came here. Aster won't talk to me. I was lucky enough to get her to tell me...something else. I wanted to know from Bart himself what was going on."

"...by ripping out his vocal chords?" Nightwing asked.

"Not ripping per say...but I guess so." She admitted.

"Let Jaime talk to him, because you are a threat. Jaime is a friend. See the difference?"

"...Fine. But make it snappy." She pouted.

Jaime rushed down the hall, thankful to Nightwing for his intervention. He went into Kid Flash's room, and gasped. The room had gone from cheerful, to near Batman darkness in only a week. Bart had repainted the entire room black, though his normal furniture was still in place. He walked towards the bathroom, and felt something wet touch his sandaled feet. Due to the already dark carpet, he couldn't tell what was touching him.

"**BART?!**"


	4. Complicated

**Chapter Four**

"BART!"

Jaime panicked as he found his eyes set on a fully clothed Bart. He sat on the floor of the running shower, head resting on his knees with his face down. Jaime walked over, noticing the lack of heat from the running water, realizing the shower was cold. Jaime quickly shut the water off, but his wrists were gripped hard as Bart scrambled to switch the water back on.

"No! I want to sit here! I want the cold!"

"Bart, stop it!" Jaime switched the water right back off as he pushed Bart against the wall. "Stop! Just stop!" Bart was trying his best to not cry but tears still ran down his face. "What is going on with you? First, Aster cries at the cafe in Gotham and now you're in the freezing cold shower! What in the world is-"

Jaime was cut off by the sudden tightness around his torso, Bart had wrapped his soaking self around Jaime, crying quietly but little sounds escaped him still. After a moment, Jaime hugged his friend back, hoping to comfort him. A little while later, Bart sat back up against the wall, allowing Jaime to grab a couple of towels from the cabinet behind them.

Wrapping one around Bart's shoulders, "So, are you going to finally tell me what's going on between you and Aster?"

Bart tugged the towel closer around his person before speaking, "It's complicated."

"Complicated? Try having her ripped from you just to find out she's poisonous at the touch. And while she lays in my room next door, sleeping, I'm sent in here to figure out what is going on with you and Aster. So, heck with complicated, Bart! Start talking! "

"Okay, okay! Geez...I don't need you moding on me too!" Bart sniffled as he wiped his eyes dry, not much use because of his wet hair. "After she came from the future, she was so...different."

"Different?" Jaime was surprised. Bart didn't seem to mind Aster, at least that's what he thought. Maybe not. "What do you mean?"

"Aster is afraid to even go near her piano." Bart sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Jaime was confused, yet finally realizing he knew almost nothing about Aster. "I didn't know Aster played any instruments."

"Yeah. She's a musical prodigy or something. She plays guitar, piano, and violin." Bart replied as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "And after she returned, she had been having nightmares. She would never know I knew unless I told her. So when she said she wanted space, I obliged. But I never expected her to say I never loved her. That I never could if I knew what she really done in her time travel to the future."

"That's not right. You do love her...Don't you?"

Bart wiped his eyes, silent for a while, really thinking about the question Jaime had given him.

"I-I-I...I don't-No, Jaime…" Bart finally came out and said it. "I don't think I do. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think I love her."

**Ms. Martian's House**

**December 21, 1203**

For a long time, Garfield only sat on the couch and never moved. After a while, M'Gann started to worry about her younger brother. It was almost Christmas and she couldn't stand to see Garfield so...unhappy. She'd seen this side of him before, after he lost his mother, and now he's fallen again because of his girlfriend. For the past few days, M'Gann had been trying to make her little brother smile-even a small one-but nothing was working.

"So, Gar, what do you have-"

"I just wanna sit here. Okay?"

M'Gann sat down next to him, and Garfield insistently laid his head on her knees. Brushing his hair gently, "Gar, please, at least talk to me?" M'Gann knew what a toll all of this was doing to Garfield. "I wish I knew how to help you."

_Knock, knock, knock…._

"Come in, Conner!" M'Gann called, not wanting to move from her brother.

Opening the door, Conner stepped inside with someone following him. It had been La'Gaan.

"Oh, La'Gaan, I didn't know you coming over. I thought Conner was coming alone."

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to see how Gar was doing. Where is he?" Obviously not seeing Garfield lying down.

"He's resting over here. He laid down on my lap." Garfield's hand went straight up in the air and waved. "Come on over and sit."

La'Gaan sat on the chair and Conner sat on the couch next to M'Gann so he wouldn't sit on Garfield. La'Gaan seemed upset about something himself, Conner finally realizing.

"What's with you, La'Gaan?"

He popped at this, "Remember when I broke my leg?"

"Yeah, right before I was taken by Black Manta. Why?" Megan questioned.

"Well, Mirabella came to visit me."

"So? Mirabella talked to everyone." Conner said.

"It was day after day, she would come to visit me. It was nice. Mirabella was a great person. For her to have been turned evil is..._unthinkable._"

"You liked her, didn't you?" Conner asked.

"Like a sister." La'Gaan replied.

Before anymore could have been said, Aqualad had alerted the three to return to the Watchtower.

**Watchtower**

**December 21, 1302**

"_Recognized: Superboy-B-0-4, Lagoon Boy-B-1-8, Miss Martian-B-0-5"_

"Aqualad, what was the-" Connor was interrupted as Lavender rolled across the floor, fighting with Mirabella.

"I've got her!" Lavender shouted as she pinned the younger girl to the floor.

"Let me go! I must finish my mission!" Mirabella shouted as she struggled to free herself.

"Mission for what? Being a young killer? What would your parents think?" Lavender shouted.

She was still yelling at Mirabella when Conner pulled her off. Lavender, noticing her sleeve had been pulled up, scrambled to be free. Finally free, Lavender appeared frightened. Before Superboy could ask, he noticed his hands turning a black shade as he felt the poison start to take over.

Looking up, "Lavender, what's-What's happening to me?"

"Connor!" M'Gann shouted, but was caught by Nightwing.

"It's poison, M'Gann. It could spread to you, too." Nightwing explained.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. That's why I hide. Why I have these sleeves, these gloves. I just wanted to stop her. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"_Recognized: Shadow Angel-B-2-7, Beast Boy-B-1-9"_

Aster thought quickly as she ran over to Conner, now gasping for air on the ground as the black shade started to cover his body. Aster kneeled down next to him.

"Conner-Superboy! Superboy, you gotta look me. Okay? I learned this trick that can heal you, but it's gonna feel weird. Ready?" Conner nodded best he could before Aster engulfed Superboy with a light.

After a few moments, the light died and Superboy shot up, breathing deeply until he caught his breathe.

"Nice and easy, big guy. You'll be okay." Shadow Angel assured.

Nightwing released M'Gann before she raced over and hugged Conner tightly. Shadow Angel stepped back, Nightwing walking over to her.

"Nice work, _Shadow Angel_."

"Thanks, Nightwing." She giggled. "Now about Mirabella." Shadow watched as Mirabella tried to escape from underneath the teenaged Amazonian (Wondergirl). Once seemed so innocent, now must be rescued from a great enemy that they already thought gone.

Beast Boy watched as Mirabella growled and struggled but was unable to escape or transform. This made Garfield curious, Mirabella never had such a problem before. Why now?


	5. Lullaby For Sisters

Chapter Five

**Watchtower, Memorial Garden**

**December 21, 1622**

Lavender wondered around the garden, watching as little flowers grew in her footsteps. She bent down to touch one, but just as she was going to it withered. Then Lavender saw a pair of shoes in front of her. Looking up, she saw Jaime.

"Oh, hi…" She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Jaime replied.

"Me? Worried I was going to poison something-or someone-else?" Lavender asked as she turned around.

"No. I was actually worried that you might hurt yourself. You seemed pretty scared of happened back there."

Lavender looked at her gloved hands as Jaime spoke. She shut her eyes and made her hands into fists before turning back around.

"I'm sorry. I can't control myself. My bare touch...it can literally kill in seconds. I hate it!" Lavender threw her arms down to her sides as vines covered her legs. She looked down, surprised. "I don't know how I'm doing any of this. Please...Is anyone mad at me?"

"What? No! No, no, of course not." Jaime stepped closer to Lavender, making her a little nervous. "Lavender, nobody out there could ever be mad at you."

"Why do you talk like everybody here knows me?" Lavender asked.

"Because, Lavender…" They both turned around to find Shadow Angel, Virgil, Asami and Tye. "We do know you."

"Shadow Angel is right. We saved you, helped you." Virgil added.

"You don't remember because I changed it all. I went back in time and changed it all. I'm just glad that you're still alive. I heard your family was too."

"You...You're that girl with the black wings. You saved us from my dad."

"That's right, Lavender. I am. My name is Shadow Angel." She pulled her mask off. "But you call me Aster."

"Aster? That's a nice name." Lavender walked closer. "Thank you for saving my family."

"That's my job." Aster replied with a warm smile. "I'll leave you alone."

Then, Aster left the room. The other three walked closer.

"Um...Hi." Lavender greeted, giving a small wave.

"Lavender? I can't believe it." Virgil walked over to hug her but Lavender stepped back. "Lav? Wh-What's the matter?"

Virgil smiled and went to hug Lavender, only to receive a harsher reaction.

"Stay away! Just stay away!" Lavender hugged herself. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Please…"

Jaime ran over to help, "Virgil, her skin's poisonous. If you touch her, you might get hurt."

"Oh, sorry." He apologized to Lavender. "I didn't know. I was just worried."

"It's okay. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"How did your skin become poisonous?" Ed questioned.

"It's been like that since I was little. That girl, Aster, she saved me and my family."

"Aster? You never told us that before." Tye replied.

"Before what? I'm only just meeting you. Oh, right. I'm-"

"Lavender. We know. You were our friend, chica." Ed replied.

"Friend?" Lavender questioned the word.

**Watchtower**

**Interrogation, Observation Room**

Aster watched Mirabella struggle to free herself from the cuffs on her wrists and the collar wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, Mirabella...what has happened to you?" Aster whispered to herself.

Aster started to remember her trip to the future again.

**Year 2054**

The younger version of Bart laid his head on his mother's lap. She gently stroked his hair as he fell asleep. Aster sat on the other side of the cave, watching carefully.

Aster was only pulled from her thoughts as Melodie spoke, "You watch him so closely. You must really want to protect him." Aster popped up at this but nodded her head quietly. "I'm glad he has such an angel to watch over him."

Melodie begun to stroke Bart's hair again.

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind._" Aster begun quietly. "_How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own, the punishment yours. The harmony's silent today._"

"That's a beautifully...sad...song. I didn't know you sang." Don said as he walked into the cave.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was singing out loud." Aster replied.

"That's okay, Angel. Continue, please. A little sound is what we've needed I think." Don replied as he stacked some old wood against the wall.

Aster nodded her head and continued, "_But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song. And I will your company keep 'til your tired eyes, and my lullabies, have carried you softly to sleep._"

**Present time**

Aster continued to watch on as Mirabella struggled more and more with her chains. Aster couldn't help but blame herself, always putting herself on the front line for everyone, shining like the sun.

"_Once did a person who shone like the sun, look out on her sisters and sigh. She smiled and said 'surely there is no person so lovely and so well beloved as I.'" _Aster placed her hand on the cold glass that separated her from her young sister. A tear was about to fall from the corner of her eyes. "_So great was her reign, so brilliant her glory, that long was the shadow she cast._" Tears started down her cheeks as she continued her sobbing singing. "_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed…_" Aster fell to her knees.

Black Canary, watching carefully, kneeled down to hug her but someone had beat her to it: Arsenal. Roy had come to see everything going on at the Watchtower when he overheard his sister's sobbing singing.

"Aster, it's okay. It's not your fault." He whispered to her.

"But-But it is." She choked out. "I did this to them. I was supposed to make sure they were safe, but I only made it worse." Roy held her closer, tighter, as if trying to protect her from some evil force. "_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine. Rest now in moonlight's embrace._"

"Oh, Aster...what's happened to you?" Roy whispered to himself.

They stayed like that for a while until Aster finally stopped crying. Roy stood up, helping Aster up afterward.

"Thanks...I feel a little better now."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help for once." Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"You always helped me when we were kids."

Roy jumped up at this, the memory of their harsh mother as kids rushing through his mind.

"Well, after dad left, someone had to protect you."

Aster rested a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, brother."

He touched her smaller hand. "No problem, sister."

They just smiled at each other for a moment before Aster looked back into the interrogation room. She watched Mirabella, who was just sitting at the table now. She slipped past Roy and ran to the opposite room's door. Just as she touched the knob, Roy grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?"

Aster nodded. "I think I know a way to bring Mirabella back. To turn her good again. I just need a few minutes alone with her."

Roy sighed heavily, "Fine. I'll guard. But you better be quick before Black Canary and G.A come to check on us."

"Got it. Tap the window when they're coming." Aster said before slipping inside.

"Who...are you?" Mirabella growled.

"My name is none of your concern...yet. I'm here to help, Mirabella."

"Help me? Are you going to free me?" Mirabella held up her wrists in question.

"No...not yet." Aster walked over, sliding a chair behind her, and jammed it under the doorknob. "_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth through cloud and through sky, and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind._"

"You are crazy. Your sorrow means nothing to my masters or my mission."

"_Mirabella, you're loved so much more than you know. Forgive me for being so blind._"

"Loved? No one loves me. Never has anyone ever loved me. And I do not know you. Now are you going to set me free and continue my mission or not?"

Aster continued to walk around the room, pulling her hair into a braid as she did. "_Soon did that person take notice that others did not give her sister her due. And neither had she loved her as she deserved. She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew."_

"Who are you talking about?"

"You, my sweet sister. This is our lullaby, my lullaby. My story of how you truly fell into darkness. _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host. And that foolish person did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most._" Aster hugged Mirabella from behind before continuing her song. "_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine. And rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth through cloud and through sky, and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind." _

Letting go of her hug, Aster continued her walk around but stopped to turn Mirabella's chair to the side.

"You really are crazy to think you can waltz in here and take control of me."

"I'm not looking for control. I'm looking for redemption. _Mirabella, you're loved so much more than you know."_

Back in the observation room, Roy was joined by Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Should we intervene?" Black Canary questioned.

"No. Shadow Angel must work through whatever she is feeling." Batman replied.

"On Mirabella? Batman, that's Ted's daughter." Green Arrow said.

"He knows that. He just wants to see what Aster's plan is." Roy replied.

Nightwing and Aqualad came into the room soon after, being called there by Batman himself. Back in the opposite room, Aster was reaching down to touch Mirabella's head gently.

"_May troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me for being so blind._" A light enveloped the room, a light that scared all the heroes in the next room.

Roy was the first to respond, "Aster!" He charged out of observation and into the next room, where the light finally died down. "Aster…"

Tripping over the pieces of chair he broke on the way in, he found Mirabella passed out in the chair, slightly different appearance, with a small wolf pup in her lap. A scorch mark was left in the place where Aster stood before. Roy fell to his knees, he felt his world go dark.

"Roy...I'm so sorry." Green Arrow said as he bent down to his former protege.

Roy buried his face into his hands but it didn't last long as the dust from Aster's previous spot collected itself into a small whirlwind. Everyone backed away, unaware of what it could be. Finally, it settled and Aster stood there unharmed. She looked at everyone before fainting. Roy caught her just before Aster hit the floor.

"It's okay. I'm here, Aster."

"Roy?" She questioned as she cracked her eyes open gently.

"I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." He brushed her hair back gently.

She smiled before passing out in his arms.

Hey guys. I'm REALLLLYYYY sorry for the extremely late update. Serious writers block and then my laptop hated me so my mom took it to have. Finally got on the home computer...BLAH! Anyways...I do not own the song used. It was _Lullaby for a princess _by Ponyphonic. It's really awesome (which is why it was used) and I think you all should listen to it. I did change a few words to make it fit the story better, but it's still hers. The song was originally for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's for the two Princesses past and it's a sad song, but it's soooo good. Alright. So, yay! I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday. And Happy Hanukkah to all those who celebrated it.


	6. Reconnecting

Chapter Six

Watchtower Infirmary

December 23, 1035

After the events of the other day, the League had Aster and Mirabella resting in the infirmary. Mirabella had awoken with the happiness of having Stardust to cuddle again and the control of the Reach gone from her system. Beast Boy had been on a mission with his sister and Kid Flash for a few days so no one had notified them of the news yet.

Aster on the other hand, she hadn't woken or even stirred since she fainted. Roy hadn't left her side in the infirmary. He was so worried about his baby sister. And for the first time he really did care about her waking up this time. Last time Aster was in a coma, he really didn't care. All he cared about was if he could kill Luthor or not and which way to do it. But after seeing her break down and blame herself for everything that was happening, he couldn't bare the thought of something really destroying his sister.

"Oh, Aster...Please, wake up." Roy mumbled.

"I don't think talking to her is helping." Even with all the time Roy's spent in that room the past couple of days, he still forgot that Mirabella was in the same room.

"I thought you were asleep." He said, looking over his shoulder as he spoke.

"No. Can't." Mirabella yawned. "I mean I'm tired but I can't fall asleep."

Roy smiled. He remembered how Mirabella stayed curled up with Stardust when Aster was in a coma last time. Roy was glad his sister had good friends, his friends too. Mirabella, Stardust and Roy all turned when a knock echoed through the room.

"I came to see Aster. Is she okay?" It was Barbara.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Roy replied as he gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind Aster's ear. "I'm worried."

"We all are, Roy." Barbara said before walking over to Mirabella. She gently petted Stardust. "So...any urge to kill anyone? Or destroy?"

"No, actually. Whatever Aster did, I even got the memories of me before she disappeared to the future." Mirabella smiled gently, petting Stardust. "I missed Stardust. And I missed Garfield. I can't believe she did that...for me to be good again. Batman said Aster's powers will need to be watched carefully."

"Of course. That sounds like him." Barbara smiled.

Watchtower Command Center

December 23, 1402

"_Recognized: Kid Flash B-2-3, Miss Martian B-0-5, Lagoon Boy B-1-8, Beast Boy B-1-9, Tigress B-0-7…_" The computer rang through the room, gathering everyone's attention.

Nightwing and Aqualad were waiting with Superboy and Wally. Along with them was Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Black Canary and Green Arrow. The entire squad was enjoying their victory up until they all found the groups' expressions of mixed feelings.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Tigress asked as she removed her mask.

"It's...uh…" Wally started, but he couldn't get the words with his cousin in the room. "M'Gann...I can't say this…"

"Say what? Wally?"

"M'Gann...it's...it's Aster...and Mirabella." Conner replied.

"Aster's in a coma after using her powers on Mirabella. Mirabella...remembers everything now and has...Stardust back." Aqualad explained.

Even Aqualad was trying to figure out what happened even though it had happened two days ago. After the words fell into the air, Kid Flash and Beast Boy were stunned for a while. But, just as M'Gann went to rest her hand on her brother's shoulder, Beast Boy was off across the room and soon followed by Kid Flash as Wally stepped toward him.

In the next minute, Beast Boy and Kid Flash arrived at the door of the infirmary. Bart's eyes landed on Aster's figure just as Garfield ran over to Mirabella. He pulled her into a hug, an embrace where he thought it was all a dream.

"This is real? You-You're really here? I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming, Garfield. I'm really here." Mirabella replied in his ear. She felt tears hit her skin as she embraced him back. "It's okay now, Garfield. I'm okay. Aster saved me."

Garfield helped Mirabella up and they left the room, Stardust in pursuit. Out in the hall, Mirabella saw the tears that soaked Garfield's face. She raised a hand to wipe away the tears and Garfield leaned into it.

"You...have no idea...how much I've...missed you." Garfield choked out. "I couldn't stand it, losing you like that."

"Oh, Garfield…" Mirabella started, but then she noticed M'Gann behind Garfield. "M'Gann!" Mirabella ran over and hugged her friend.

"It's true...You're back?" M'Gann questioned, returning the hug.

"I'm back. I'm really back."

"And perfect English?" M'Gann asked.

"I think the Reach _taught _me, if you know what I mean."

"This is so great. I'm so glad." Mirabella turned back to Garfield, who was wiping a tear away. "Go back. Be with Gar. He needs you right now."

And with that, M'Gann left them to go see the infirmary. Entering the infirmary, M'Gann found Aster laying in the bed, in her deep sleep. Aster's brother sat next to the bed in a chair while Bart sat on the bed. Bart gently moved Aster's hair from her face.

"Roy, can I talk to you in the hallway?" M'Gann asked. She knew he would be hesitate to go but he did anyways.

Entering the now empty hallway, Roy watched the doorway while they talked, "What's up?"

"Worried about your sister, huh?"

"Yeah. I was never there for her before but now I want to be and…" Roy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Why all of the sudden do you want to be there for her?"

Roy turned to M'Gann, pulling out a tape recorder, "Because of this." Roy rewound the tape and pressed play. It started playing Aster singing _When She Used to Love Me_. (Back a couple of chapters). When it was over, "Barbara gave it to me. She said I would want to hear it."

"She...Aster's sad about you?"

"Barbara said Aster said it was about me and Bart. Forgotten love." Roy hit his head with the side of his fist. "I've been so preoccupied with getting my revenge on Luthor, I never really thought about reconnecting with my family. The family I have left, my sister."

M'Gann rested a hand on Roy's shoulder before hugging him.

"I'm really glad that you're taking the time now. Your sister needs someone and there's no one better than her brother." M'Gann released the hug. "So go ahead and be with her. I have to go check on someone."

"Thanks, M'Gann." Roy said before disappearing into the room again.

M'Gann left the infirmary area without another word.

Watchtower Gardens

Lavender sat under a tree, relaxing to the music playing. Her head was back against the tree trunk with her eyes closed. She listened to the silence filled with nothing but music. Although, Lavender jumped when she finally opened her eyes and found Jaime sitting next to her.

Falling backward, Lavender shouted, "What in the wide universe are you doing here?"

Jaime stood up and went to help Lavender up when she tugged her arm away and he remembered he couldn't touch her. Shaking his head, "I-I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Lavender huffed as she stood up. "You didn't answer my question."

"Uh...right. I came to see how you were doing. I mean, with everything going on."

"I guess...I'm okay." Lavender pushed her hair out of face. "What about you? You actually remember these people...Remember me, I guess? How's it going for you and...uh...Khaji?"

"How did you-"

"I overheard you talking to it. You called it Khaji I believe." Lavender shifted in her place as she talked.

"You heard me?"

"Heard it too. You can talk to only Blue Beetle, right Khaji? That's why you whisper."

"_You can hear what I say?_"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but it's weird."

"That's great!" Jaime shouted, scaring Lavender a little. "Sorry. I-It's just...No has ever been able to Khaji before. You heard it before too and...I guess this is just good news."

"Yeah. Sure. Or it's just another part of the curse."

"Curse? You mean your powers. Lavender, I'm sure the League can find something out to help you."

"Yeah, just like all the other doctors say they'll keep working until they find something." Lavender bent down and picked up a rock, standing back up. She held open her hand and showed the rock being destroyed by her pure touch. "This is what I'm cursed with. There is no cure." Lavender dropped the rock and turned away. "Curse is cure with an added _S._"

"What?"

"It's something my _dad_ used to tell me. A curse is a cure with an added _S._" Lavender looked up. "Maybe he was right? I'm nothing but death waiting."

"No!" Jaime shouted. "Lavender, listen, you are not death. You are caring, kind...You are also powerful."

"Thanks, Blue Beetle, but-"

"Jaime."

"Sorry?"

"Jaime. Call me Jaime, please."

"Right, sorry. Look, you don't me. You don't know what it's like to have powers you can't control. Powers that can kill anyone it wants." Lavender winced as she talked.

Jaime took a step forward, he was now directly in front of her. "Lavender, look at me…" Hesitantly, Lavender obeyed. She was drawn in by Jaime's dark brown eyes. "Listen, you're wrong. I do know what it's like to have something inside that you can't control."

Lavender's eyes filled with tears at the edge. They slid down her cheeks as she spoke. "How?" She sobbed, covering her eyes with her fists. "How could you ever know what it's like to never hug your mother?! Or never play with your siblings? Or never make friends because you can't touch anyone?!" Lavender shouted through her sobs.

Lavender fell to her knees, continuing to cry. Jaime fell with her, trying to think of something to make her feel better. Of course he knew what it was like to have an uncontrollable power, his scarab took him over and made him evil. But it was only temporary as he could hold his family still. He just didn't know what to do.

Lavender continued crying, uncontrollable cries escaped her body as she bent over, trying to hold herself from the pain she hid inside.

After a little while, Lavender felt something wrapped around her. Looking up, Jaime had his armor on and was hugging her.

"J-Jaime?"

"I wanted to see if my armor would work. I think it is."

"_Only for a short period of time can you hold Lavender._" Khaji replied.

"It's not a cure." Lavender started to cry a little.

Blue lifted her face to met with his. "It might not be, but it's a start."

"_The armor also protects your lips, Jaime Reyes."_

"Good." Jaime said before kissing Lavender.

She wanted to push away but she couldn't find herself to do so. Something was keeping Lavender there with Jaime. Kissing him felt so right to her, felt so familiar. A moment later, Jaime pulled away gently.

He gave her a smile, resting his hand on her cheek and gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Guess it worked."

"Yeah." Lavender replied as she stared into his eyes again.

Then she leaned forward to kiss him again. How she wanted that feeling again so soon. Jaime was going to kiss Lavender again, as he had waited a long time to kiss her again. Just as their lips were about to touch again, Khaji used two arms to push Lavender away.

"Khaji, what are you doing?!" Jaime shouted as he tried to help Lavender up. But Khaji used its arms to push off the ground in front of Jaime and send him flying backward. "What are you thinking?" Jaime shouted as he sat up.

"_I told you the armor has a limit to the amount of poison it is exposed to. That kiss was this scarab's limit. I am sorry, Jaime Reyes."_

"It's okay, Khaji." Lavender said, walking over and kneeling in front of Jaime.

"Are you hurt?" Jaime asked as his armor folded away.

"No. I was pushed only a little."

"Good. I'm glad." Jaime replied, smiling again.

Lavender smiled back, she felt safe with him. It was so familiar to her, she couldn't figure out why through. Lavender pondered it quietly but stayed there to talk with Jaime a little more as they sat under the tree together. Jaime, of course, was careful with his touch as he didn't want to scare her or make Khaji push away again.


End file.
